Displays such as liquid crystal displays include, for instance, an array substrate, an opposing substrate disposed to oppose the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposing substrate. The array substrate or the opposing substrate is provided with a light shielding portion having a lattice-like shape in a plan view, and a plurality of pixels are divided by the light shielding portion. The array substrate is formed, for instance, with a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element.
In such a display, in each of the plurality of pixels, an electric field is formed in the liquid crystal layer, for instance, by applying voltage between pixel electrodes provided in each of the pixels and common electrodes provided in common for a plurality of pixels. With this arrangement, each of the pixels performs display based on image data, and an image is displayed, for instance, on an outer side of the opposing substrate.
In such displays, some are provided with a conductive pattern on the opposing substrate on the opposite side of the array substrate for reducing disturbances in display of images upon application of static electricity.
For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H09-105918 (Patent Document 1) recites a technique in which a conductive layer with translucency is formed on a surface on the opposite side of a liquid crystal layer of a transparent substrate on a farther side with respect to a backlight unit of a liquid crystal display for preventing occurrence of abnormalities of display upon application of high potentials such as static electricity from the exterior of a surface of a liquid crystal display panel.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-63839 (Patent Document 2) recites a technique in which a display with touch detection functions is provided with touch detecting electrodes provided on an opposing substrate and a conductive layer being either isolated from or connected to the touch detecting electrodes at high resistance and being disposed to cover the touch detecting electrodes for reducing disturbances of display also upon application of static electricity.